starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
James-A113
SPARTAN-A113, Codename: THARSIS, or James Richard Albarn, was a SPARTAN III commando and Headhunter alongside SPARTAN-A066 in the Headhunter unit CLOCKWORK. During his time as a Headhunter, he and Ben destroyed many Covenant supply depots and other important structures, helping cripple the Covenant's war efforts. He was later transferred and then participated in the Human-Covenant War and Post-War in the SPARTAN-IV Esper Squad, when the SPARTAN-IVs became active. One of the few SPARTAN-IV teams on the UNSC Infinity, put into service as the largest UNSC vessel, James and his team had fought Jul 'Mdama's Covenant forces on Requiem, among other things. Being one of the SPARTANs who had to face the Promethean Knights, a Forerunner AI construct used mainly by the high tier special forces commanders in the Forerunner Warrior-Servant caste, the Prometheans, James had shown that he would give his life for his brothers-in-arms. Being one of the first headhunters to be matched with a partner, James and Ben boasted the third highest "desired matchmaking criteria" at 97.02 percent. Some ONI personnel speculated that this may have been a factor in them surviving all of their missions as headhunters, as the fatality rate of other headhunter missions was above seventy percent. James was also known to be an adept user of support weapons, having an M739 SAW or a "Confetti Maker" by his side at all times. Although James and Ben had done more than enough on their Headhunter missions to earn medals and commendations, the existence of the Headhunter project was secret to even SPARTAN-IIIs, which were already on a need to know basis. Introduction Childhood James was born on Red City, Mars, but became an orphan when his parents were killed in a airlock failure while building a UNSC warship in the shipyards above Mars. When being transferred to an orphanage he was given an option to join the military. He decided to join the military and was inducted into the SPARTAN-III program at the age of 12. James quickly found friends with future headhunter partner Benjamin Clark, whom was under close observation to become a headhunter. The Agents soon realized that James and Ben had the talent to become headhunters and took them out of the regular training program. The two young partners had become solid dependable warriors only weeks into the Headhunter training program, and had become the candidates for an experimental drug for use during the augmentation procedures. After the two headhunters-to-be had been augmented, they were kept in training for a few more weeks. The ONI personnel decided to give the two time to get used to their "new" bodies, and complete special training exercises to gather data on their performance. Like the other headhunters in the program, Jim and Ben performed admirably, and were deemed ready for combat soon after. Quickly after they were made combat-ready, they had already been briefed for their first assignment, a simple hit and run on a Jackal pirate vessel to determine their ability to perform with the stress of real combat. Service Vitae James-A113, along with Ben-A066, have proven their combat readiness and effectiveness on multiple occasions, braving Rebels, Covenant and other threats. Against the odds, the headhunter duo survived multiple missions, and remained one of the few Headhunter units to still be active by the time of the end of the Human-Covenant War. Many officers attributed this to their high tolerance of each other and unshakable loyalty to each other. They are generally calm, and often communicate via nods and their "sign language" on the field, displaying near-perfect combat protocol and effectively making decisions on what objectives to go for and the movements to make in the heat of the fight. EXCERPT;SKIP...FORWARD... James and Ben were then chosen to be integrated into the SPARTAN-IV project, as they were no longer needed after the Human-Covenant war ended, but ONI wanted to keep them in service. Ben and James were put into Esper Squad, along with two other SPARTAN-IIIs, Franco-B336 and Arthur-G303. Being one of the SPARTAN-IV teams on the UNSC Infinity, the UNSC's flagship at the time, during the discovery of ''Requiem, a Forerunner shield world, James and his team were engaged in defensive and offensive tactics against the "Covenant remnant" group, and the native hosts. This turned out to be one of the most challenging parts of their multiple campaigns, as James and Ben, as well as the rest of Esper Squad, had no knowledge or tactics to defeat the the ancient Forerunner Promethean Knights with. However, the Squad was able to defend the Infinity's crew successfully and aid the Master Chief by destroying Covenant encampments.'' After the incident on Requiem, James and Ben were transferred out of Esper Squad, and were once again headhunters. They performed many high-risk missions, and often participated in joint Headhunter-ONI missions, and missions with other Headhunter teams. Category:Aspari Category:SPARTAN-III Category:SPARTAN Category:People Category:UNSC Category:Sith Venator Category:E-8 Category:Humans Category:Semi-protected articles